Doing Things Differently
by Leamy Alone
Summary: Cornwall closes, so the students have to go to Illyria to finish the school year. What will happen with when Viola moves in with her brother's roommate? V/D! Please review, this is my first She's the Man fic!
1. Chatper 1

**Hello al****l! This is my first time writing a She's the Man fic. I have been reading them for a long time, and there have been a lot that i liked halfway, but I didn't like one factor of it, so I decided to write one the way I would like it, to see how people reacted to it. **

**Chapter 1 – Meetings and Breakups**

"Attention, students!" The principal of Cornwall Academy yelled into the microphone. The students didn't pay attention. "Students!" The principal yelled a little louder, causing the microphone to squeal loudly. That got their attention. "Thank you. Students, I regret to inform you that Cornwall Academy will have to close for the remainder of this year due to bug problems." Many of the students made disgusted faces at this and looked around on the floor, like they were looking for bugs. "Most of you will be able to find a spot at our fellow school, Illyria, but some of you may not. Sorry." With that he left the confused students to get ready to go home.

"What does he mean, some of us may not get into Illyria? If we don't go there, where are we gonna go?" Viola asked her friends Kia and Yvonne while they walked home from school.

"I don't know. I can't believe they're making us go to our rival school. Are they crazy?" Kia said angrily.

They got to Kia's house first. The three of them exchanged hugs and 'see you tomorrow's' and Yvonne and Viola were on their way.

"How are they even going to fit us all there? It's going to be way over crowded." Yvonne said.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe it'll be like college, you could live at home if you want." Viola replied, shrugging.

They arrived at Yvonne's house not long after Kia's The two girls did the same routine as they had done with Kia and the Viola was on her own to walk the rest of the way home alone.

When she opened the front door of her house, she saw her mom standing in the middle of the room with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, honey, I heard about what happened at your school. And I'm sorry honey, but it's too late to get you a spot at Illyria. I called to see if they had anything open, but they said they had just filled their last vacancy. I'm so sorry. There are other schools, though. Public schools aren't that bad, and you'll get to live here at home, instead f being off at school all the time." Her mother said, not looking too upset about it. She knew that public schools didn't have as vigorous soccer teams as boarding schools, and maybe if Viola lived at home, she would be able to persuade her to be a debutante.

Viola was shocked. She just brushed past her mom and went upstairs to go to her room. Before she could get there, she was pulled by the arm into her twin brother Sebastian's room. She turned around to see her brother smiling hugely at her.

"Sebastian, I'm not in the mood, okay." Viola said, and turned around to go, but Sebastian caught her arm and spun her back around. Viola sighed, annoyed. She stood glaring at Sebastian with her arms crossed.

"What if I could get you into Illyria?" Sebastian said, still smiling.

"That's impossible, Sebastian, there's no spots left."

"No, no, it's possible. You see, I want to go to a music school in London-"

"London? London, England?" Viola asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

Sebastian shushed her and closed his bedroom door, explaining that their mom didn't know he was home, she thought he was still at school. "Yes, England. Anyway, you can take my place at Illyria. You can have my classes, my locker, my room, and my room mate. You can basically be me. It'll work out great!"

"Room and room mate? Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but isn't that illegal? Guys and girls can't share rooms at Illyria." Viola told her brother, still looking at him like was crazy.

"Well, they can now! Illyria is changing their dorms to co-ed because of Cornwall closing. They needed more space to fit every one, so now it's four people to a room, instead of two and the dorms are co-ed. See, I told you it'll work!" Sebastian said, getting excited, the smile never leaving his face.

Viola thought about it. It might actually work. The only problem would be her mom.

"You know what, I think it would work. We just have to find a way to convince mom that there was opening without letting her know that you're in London." Viola voiced her thoughts to her brother. Sebastian nodded, thinking.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

"Hey, man, my sister is going to be stopping by to drop some of her stuff off today, that cool?" Sebastian asked his room mate, Duke. Duke just nodded and continued reading his soccer magazine.

Sebastian was kind of glad to be moving out. Duke was a nice guy and all, but all he talked about was soccer. He would be perfect for Viola, though, since that was all she talked about, too. He had found out the other day that the other two people that were going to be in the room were Duke's friends from the soccer team, Andrew and Toby. He wasn't too ecstatic about his sister being in a room of all guys, but he knew she could handle herself.

A few minuets later, there was a knock on the door. Sebastian was lying on his bed with his eyes closed and his headphones on, so he didn't hear the door. Duke sighed and got up to answer the door. When he opened it, he saw a much prettier, girl version of Sebastian standing there, a soccer ball in one hand, and a duffel bag on her shoulder.

'_This is Sebastian's sister? Damn.' _ Duke thought. He didn't know how he was going to live with a girl for the rest of the year, especial Viola. He hadn't realized how pretty she was.

"Hi, I'm Viola, is this Sebastian's room." Viola asked, after a couple seconds of just standing there starring at Sebastian's room mate.

'_Oh my god!!!! I didn't know that Sebastian had a good looking room mate! He is gorgeous!!!' _Viola thought.

Duke just nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk, and stepped back, letting her in. He wasn't very good at talking to girls. His voice always cracked and he stuttered and blushed a lot.

Viola smiled and brushed past Duke, looking around the room. When she saw Sebastian lying in his bed listening to music, she sighed and walked to the foot of his bed and threw her soccer ball at him. Duke stifled a laugh as Sebastian's eyes shot open and he took his headphones off quickly.

"Oh, hey, Vi, I didn't see you come in." Sebastian said getting up and greeting his sister.

"Obviously." Viola said, smiling at her brother. "Hey where can I put this, it's kinda heavy." Viola asked, indicating her duffle bag.

"Oh, uh, here, we'll put it in the closet for now, until I get all of my stuff out, and then you can put your stuff in." Sebastian told her, taking her bag and shoving in the closet.

"You haven't packed yet? Sebastian, you're leaving in two days." Viola told him incredulously.

"Yeah, well, I'm not very good at packing, and I was wondering if you wanted to help?" Sebastian asked sheepishly.

"Want to, no. Will, yes. I can't believe you haven't packed yet." Viola said, pushing him out of her way and begins taking clothes out of his closet and lays them on the bed.

Duke sat on his bed and watched the scene curiously. He thought that most siblings fought all the time, he knew his did, but Sebastian got along great. '_I guess it's different for twins.' _He thought.

"Hey, Vi, you hungry? I'm gonna go grab some food. You want anything Duke?" Sebastian asked. Viola nodded yes, and Duke shook his head no.

Viola continued going through Sebastian's closet, looking for a suit case or duffel bag that she could put her brother's clothes in.

"I think he keeps them under the bed." Duke said, noticing she was looking for luggage. "The suit cases." He added, noticing the curious look she gave him. _'Wow, I just said an entire sentence to a girl, without stuttering.' _Duke thought proudly.

Viola pulled up the bed skirt and peered underneath. Sure enough, there they were, along with various other miscellaneous objects.

"Ah-ha! You were right, thanks." Viola said, looking up at Duke. When she looked at him, she noticed that he was reading a soccer magazine. _'I can't believe it. He even plays soccer! Can this guy be any more amazing?'_She thought.

"Do you play soccer?" She asked, indicating the magazine, playing it cool.

"Uh, yeah, I'm, um, the captain of the team here. You play?" He asked back, concentrating on not stuttering or saying something stupid. _'I hope Sebastian gets back soon, I can't talk to pretty girls without making a fool of myself!' _He thought urgently, willing Sebastian to walk through the door, before he said something stupid.

"Yeah, I do." Viola told him, smiling, beginning to load clothes into the suitcase.

They were spared anymore awkwardness by Sebastian walking through the door. Duke held in his sigh of relief. _'I made it through an entire conversation with a girl without making too much of a fool of myself!' _He thought.

Sebastian through a hamburger wrapped in foil at Viola and, and he had an order of fries.

"Hey, wanna fry?" Sebastian asked, offering Duke his cardboard container of fries. Duke shook his head no, and continued reading his magazine.

Just then, Viola's phone rang.

"Hello?" She said into it. "Yeah… I'm at Illyria… I had to help Sebastian pack his stuff, and move my stuff in… Aren't you coming here…? Good… Yeah, okay, see you in 20 minuets." She hung up her phone and turned to Sebastian, an apologetic look on her face. "Hey, do you think you can finish packing you own stuff? Justin and I are going to have a game at the beach with some friends."

"Fine." Sebastian said, sighing. He didn't like Justin, he thought he was an arrogant jackass, and he _really _wasn't good at packing stuff. He just threw it all in the suitcase, and he could never get it all to fit.

"Thanks! Bye." She gave her brother a hug and grabbed her soccer ball, heading towards the door. As she was opening it, she remembered that her brother wasn't the only one in the room. "See ya, Duke." She said, and headed out the door, closing it behind her.

"Who's Justin?" Duke asked. He knew a Justin that went to Cornwall and was on the soccer team, and he wanted to know if it was the same guy.

"Just some tool my sister's dating. I really don't; like him at all. All he does is talking about himself and how good he is at soccer. But he really isn't that good, he plays goalie."

"Justin Drayton?" Duke asked. Sebastian nodded. "I made him cry during a game last year." Duke said, laughing.

"Ha! That was you?" Duke nodded. Sebastian cracked up laughing.

'_Maybe Duke isn't so bad after all.' _Sebastian thought, still laughing.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

"So, I'm gonna try out for the soccer team at Illyria." Viola told Justin as they walked down the beach. They had just finished playing a game in which Viola kicked some major soccer ass.

"But, they don't have a girls team at Illyria. They couldn't find a coach this year." Justin informed her.

"I know. Which is why I'm gonna try out for the guys team." Viola told him excitedly.

"What!? That's crazy! You wouldn't make the guys team!" Justin said, looking at her like she had three heads.

"What are you talking about? I am better than half of the guys on the team already! You said so yourself just a few minuets ago! And I just proved it with the game we just played."

"Well, yeah, you're good. But this game was just for fun. You wouldn't actually last on a real guys team. That's just that." Justin told her shrugging.

"fine, then we're through. That's just that." She said, mocking him. She began to walk away, but Justin called after her.

"Hey, baby, I just don't want you to get hurt." He said, trying to sound sweet and caring.

"Awwww." Viola said, turning around with a fake sweet smile on her face. "You are so…" She began, sounding like she was going to forgive him. He got a triumphant look on his face that only made Viola even more mad. "…full of shit." She finished angrily, throwing her soccer ball at his head, and stalking off.

That wiped the smirk off his face.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**There you go! I hoped you liked it! Please review. This is supposed to be more than one chapter, but I haven't written any more of it, because I wanted to see how people reacted before I did. So please review, or else I won't write anymore!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, i am very sorry about the ridiculously long wait for this. i have excuses, but they arent very good ones, so i just wont say them and waste your time. but, finally, here is chapter two. please review, it'll help the rest of the chapters come faster, i promise :) and please tell me about any grammer or spelling mistakes there might be in there and i will fix them.**

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

"I cannot believe you are actually going to London." Viola told her brother while they stood in the airport, waiting for his plane to come in. "You better send me something. You can't leave the country and not get your sister a souvenir of some sort."

"Yes of course I will get you something. As long as you cover for me with mom and dad. They would flip if they knew I wasn't at Illyria." Sebastian warned.

"I know, I know."

Then they heard a robotic voice over the intercom saying that Sebastian's plane was ready to board.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later then." Viola said, hugging her twin.

"Yup, be good. And good luck with soccer. You'll be great." Viola smiled at him and waved as he boarded. When the plane had taken off she turned and made her way back to Illyria where classes were starting again the next day. They had taken a break for all the new students to settle in.

She entered her room and found it empty. She was kind of glad to have the quiet. She liked all of her new roommates, but they were loud and never stopped talking. Except for Duke. He didn't seem to talk at all. Andrew and Toby were also on the soccer team, and Viola was glad that she would already have some friends on the team. Try outs for the new students were the next day after classes and she was nervous. She decided to get her ball and go out to the field to practice.

"And Hastings makes her way up the field," Viola mimicked a commentator in a soccer game while she dribbled elaborately across the field to the goal. "She's busting through the defense, look at her go! Then she shoots, she scores! Goal for Illyria!!!! And they win the game!!" Viola did a victory dance while cheering like a crowd.

"Wow, your brother wasn't lying, you are pretty good," said Toby from the sidelines. Viola immediately stopped dancing. She turned and saw all three of roommates standing there watching her make a fool out of herself.

"Oh, hi, I didn't see you all there."

Andrew chuckled, "Obviously." He joked. "You excited for tryouts tomorrow?"

Viola nodded, "Yea. But also nervous. I feel like I'm going to hurl at the thought of it. I don't even know if the coach will let me try out anyway."

"Sure he will, Dinklage is cool. If you're good, he'll let you play," assured Andrew.

"And you are good, so you'll be fine." Duke muttered. He didn't talk much, but when he did, he always said nice things. Viola wondered why he didn't talk much. He seemed t o talk more when he didn't realize she was there. Maybe he was shy around new people?

"Thanks. I'm going to head back inside and get some sleep for classes tomorrow. I'll see you guys in the morning then." Viola said, leaving the soccer field.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

The next morning Viola woke up to a pillow being thrown at her head.

"Wakey wakey, classes start today," came Toby's voice. She rolled over and looked at her clock. It was six a.m. She groaned and sat up.

"I hate school!" she complained. "I want more sleep!"

"Oh, get up," said Andrew, "remember, as soon as classes are over, you have tryouts."

Eventually, Viola was out of bed and dressed, ready for class. Toby and Andrew had left for class already and it was just her and Duke left.

"Hey, Duke?" Viola asked, looking at her schedule. He looked up, indicating in his silent way that he was listening, "Do you know where room 106 is? I have biology in there first period and I don't know how to get there."

He nodded, "Yea, I have it first period, too, we can go together."

They made it to biology quickly. Andrew and Toby were already there. They all gathered around a lab table and were talking amongst themselves before class started.

"Oh, incoming," Toby said, nodding his head toward the door. They all turned to see a blonde girl walk in, looking around.

"Oh my god, I can't believe she's in this class. She wasn't before, why is she now?" said Duke. Andrew and Toby shrugged, looking at Duke apologetically.

"What? Do you not like her or something?" Viola asked.

"Actually," Andrew said, "Duke has been in love with Olivia since freshman year. But he's too afraid to talk to her." Duke glared at him.

"I'm not afraid, I just never get the right timing." Duke defended himself. Andrew and Toby gave him 'yea right' looks and walked away, over to a different table.

"Well, why don't you talk to her now?" Viola said, "She looks like she needs someone to talk to." Olivia was standing in the middle of the room, looking for a familiar face. Duke looked scared out of his mind. "Why do I get the feeling you don't do this very often?"

"I'm just… I, uh, I don't really know how to, um…" He trailed off, looking nervous. "I don't know how to talk to girls." He muttered, not making eye contact.

'_Why? You're hot!' _Viola thought.

"Oh, so is that why you don't talk when I'm around?" Is what she actually said.

Duke nodded slightly, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, you should know, that I don't care whether you stutter and blush when you talk to me. You should try talking to me more, maybe you'll get better at talking to girls." Viola said.

Duke nodded as the late bell rang.

"Alright, settle down settle down," said the teacher. "For those of you who don't know, my name is Mrs. Bennett, and I am your biology teacher. How many new students do we have in this class?" Only Viola and Olivia raised their hands. "Ms. Lennox, don't I have you fifth period?"

"Um, you did, but there were too many new students in that class, so Mr. Gould told me to come to this class." Olivia explained.

"Ok, well since there are only two of you, you will be lab partners. What is your name?" She said to Viola.

"Viola Hastings."

"Alright, Ms. Hastings, Ms. Lennox, you may take the empty lab table in the back of the room."

The two girls gathered their stuff and moved to the back of the room.

"Hi, I'm Viola," Viola said, sticking out her hand in greeting.

"Olivia," she replied, shaking Violas hand. "Do you have a brother? There is a Hastings in my English class."

"Oh, yea. He's going to music school in London now though, so I took his spot since Cornwall closed."

"Oh," Olivia said, looking disappointed. "I didn't know he was leaving."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. She didn't have a single class without either Andrew, Duke or Toby, so she never got lost. And she also had two other classes with Olivia, and they had become quick friends. She was glad to have another girl friend now that Kia and Yvonne had to go to public school.

Finally it was time for soccer tryouts. Viola nervously made her way down to the field. She saw that a lot of people were already there. Once everyone was there, the coach blew a whistle and told everyone to get into a line. For the people already on the team, who had tried out before this was just another practice.

Coach Dinklage went sown the line, scrutinizing the new comers, making little remarks to some of them, and just staring down others. Viola gulped when he got to her.

"Mmm," the coach grunted, "A girl? You know this a boys team right?"

Viola nodded, "I do. But Illyria doesn't have a girls team."

"Do you think you can keep up? We wont hold back on just because you're a girl." Viola nodded again. "Alright then. Let the tryouts begin." Coach blew his whistle and everyone began doing drill after drill.

Viola caught a glimpse of Justin every now and then at his goalie tryouts. She had managed not to run into him at school yet, and she hadn't told him where she lived so he couldn't stop by. She really didn't want to talk to him, but she knew he was going to catch up with her eventually.

By the end of tryouts, Viola was beat. She lay on the ground, trying to do more push ups, but she couldn't find the strength in her arms to lift her anymore. Finally the coach blew his whistle again, signaling the end of tryouts.

Viola thankfully sat up and out her hand on her knees, trying to catch her breath. _'That was the hardest work out I have ever had.' _She thought. She glanced over at Duke, Andrew and Toby to see that they were all fine, not even out of breath.

Dinklage called for them all to gather in a circle so he could give out first and second string.

"You have all done great, I've seen some great things from a lot of you, but unfortunately all of you cant be first string. You second stringers, don't be discouraged, if you can work hard enough and improve and prove to me you can play, you may be able to work up to first string. If not this year, then next year. Now," He began pulling practice jerseys out of a crate, "Smith," he tossed the jersey to a small boy who looked like he'd just been through a blender, "Miller, Jacobs, Hankins, Greer, and Hastings," He tossed a jersey to each person in turn. "Second string."

Violas heart sank. She had worked so hard for it, thought she had it, but apparently not. She looked down at the ground and as soon as coach dismissed she walked as fast as she could to collect her stuff from the side lines and get back to her room.

As she was grabbing her bag and ball, she heard the last voice she wanted to hear, "Hey, Vi."

"I don't want to talk right now Justin." Viola said angrily.

"Come on, please? I just want to talk." He whined.

"There's no talking to be done. Go away."

"Come on, babe," Justin began.

"Hey, usually when a girl says to go away, they don't want you to stay where you are." She heard Dukes voice behind her. She turned to see all three of them, Duke, Andrew and Toby standing around her staring Justin down. _'And man does Duke look fine without his shirt on.' _She thought. They had divided into shirts and skins, and Duke had been a skin.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Justin taunted.

Duke began to lung forward, but Toby and Andrew grabbed his arms and Viola put a hand on his chest, holding him back.

Justin laughed and left. Viola rolled her eyes.

"Man, I hate that guy," Duke said as the pulled out of everyone's grip.

"Thanks for getting him outta here though," Viola said, "I'm gonna go shower." She slowly and slightly dejectedly made her way to the girls' showers.

When she was done she went back to her room and plopped down on her bed. She fanned her wet hair out around her as to not lay on it, and stared up at the ceiling.

It was a while before anyone else came into the room. Duke was the first one back.

"Hey," He said. "We all went to Cesarios. Here's some leftovers if you want it." _'Wow, maybe she was right,_' he thought_, 'talking to her is easy.'_

"No thanks, I don't really feel like eating." Viola said, not moving from her bed.

"Come on, it's been hours. You haven't eaten since tryouts, you have to be hungry." Duke persuaded, waving the box in front of her face.

"No really-" She was cut off by her stomach growling loudly. Duke raised an eyebrow and shoved the pizza at her. "Fine." She grumbled, sitting up and taking the box.

Viola watched Duke as she stuffed her face full of pizza. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she had taken the first bite. He looked like he was thinking really hard about something.

"Are all of the soccer practices that intense?" Viola asked through a mouthful of food.

Duke, luckily, understood her anyway, "Yea," he said, "And sometimes worse." He added.

Viola sighed, "Then this is it. My soccer career is over."

"No it isn't. You can still train and get better," Duke encouraged. This is the most Viola had heard Duke talk since she moved in. She liked it.

"No I cant, not by myself anyway," Viola said, flinging herself back down on her bed and grabbing another slice of pizza.

"I, uh, I can, I mean, if you want me to, I could, uh," And here comes the stuttering awkward Duke again, "Um, I could, uh he-help you." He finally forced out. "You know, train and stuff."

Viola sat up again. "Really? You would do that?"

He nodded, "Yea, I can have you first string by the first game. We have two weeks."

"Oh, my god, Duke that would be amazing! Thank you so much!" Viola exclaimed. She really wanted to jump at him and hug him, but he could barely even talk to her, that would probably put him into cardiac arrest. Instead she settled for a big smile and a happy dance that made him laugh.

"See you tomorrow morning then, bright and early?" Duke said, still laughing from Viola's little dance.

"Yup," She said, "I'll be there."

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**alright so there it was. i hope it was worth the wait. please review!**


End file.
